The Story
The Story (Timeline) ' ' The Story (Timeline) in Buried by Snow is set in an alternate universe and is mainly focused on Japan. The date is set after/about July 29, 1974. The story and some of its events are fictional, some based on real life events. IMPORTANCE UNCONFIRMED NOTABLE Timeline 1934-1950 *On 7th December, 1941, Japan bombed Pearl Harbor. *In 1945, the Yalta and Potsdam conference took place. **During the Potsdam conference, the United States, Republic of China and United Kingdom had threatened Japan and called for a surrender. Japan accepted the surrender but the United States did not acknowledge it. **This led to the Dākuawā Event (Dark Hour Event), where the US detonated the Little Boy, one of the two used nuclear weapons against Japan, in Kyoto. *The US lost military and embassy support from the UK and China for disregarding and ignoring the surrender called out by Japan. *On 2nd September, 1945, the US attempted to drop and detonate the Fat Man in Kokura, an ancient castle town located in the center of Kitakyushu, but the plane was effectively shot down and luckily the Fat Man did not detonate. *The pilot that carried the Fat Man, Major General Charles W. Sweeney survived the plane crash but was captured by the IJA (Imperial Japanese Army). *The Japanese requested surrender to the US officially and would release Sweeney, but the request was turned down. **Two weeks after the attempted bombing, the pilot that dropped Little Boy in Kyoto, Paul Warfield Tibbets, Jr. turned himself in, in exchange for releasing Sweeney. **Charles was brought back to the States. *Japan was badly affected during World War II. *The US had calmed down for a few years, though no announcement regarding a stop to the war was officially made. 1951-1956 *Both Kyoto and Kokura were rebuilt along with memorials. *The US, unknown to the Japanese, had sent a garrison of troops to map out the constructions. *In April 28, 1952, Japan signed the Treaty of San Francisco and the Treaty of Taipei, formally ending its period of occupation and isolation, and became a sovereign state. 1957-1959 *In early 1957, more than two thousand US troops were sent to Yesso then killed and injured over a hundred Japanese civilians without any disclosed reason. *The massacre was stopped by Himeyuki Ito, though it is still unknown how he did it. *Around December 1958, Japan received support from neighboring countries. *A resistance against the US was formed. **The resistance gained large amount of support and recruits from civilians. *North Korea launched a missile strike against the US, but no news was received regarding the missile strike's success of hitting the US later. 1960-1966 *In 1960, Army General Staff Yoshizawa Saito betrayed the IJA. **This caused the death of two thousand Japanese civilians and over a hundred military personnel in over two prefectures. *In mid-1961, traitor Saito was captured and executed. *In November 1963, snow began to fall quite heavily without stopping. *A couple of prefectures were abandoned and destroyed, as ordered by the US. *Human technology has been boosted. 1969-1970 *In 1969, the war between Japan and US was announced to have been officially ended, though Japan figured out that it was just an attempt to clear the States' name. *The US, after the EC-121 shootdown incident had attempted to launch two missiles but only one was successfully launched due to mechanism failure. **The missile had been launched into a large nuclear plantation, killing thousands more Japanese civilians, effectively destroying half the population and face of Japan, also exposing more radiation to the country. *Apollo 11 reached the Moon. 1970-1976 *In mid-1974, the snow had covered most of Japan's lands and the radiation levels had increased drastically. *Some remaining civilians are forced to live in the abandoned Tokyo Metro. *Two major future predictions of 2013-2019 were made by an uncredited IJA personnel. 1976-1995 *The US sent more troops to Japan and was only ordered to take control of small areas. *The UK took action and sent a newly-formed faction to Japan. 1996-2013 *Buried by Snow/Yuki ni Umoreta takes place. 2013-2019 *The predicted death of the third leader of the Burusu resistance. *The UK startled the US by destroying Fort Planke. Gallery Trivia *Buried by Snow/Yuki ni Umoreta partly based off of another Roblox game called After The Flash by chadthedestroyer2, the video games/novel Metro and Fallout.